The Engagement Deal
by cheerlove
Summary: Billionaire Bachelor Darron Devereaux hires the playful Diana, to act as his fiancée, to fool his Family into thinking, that he's a Family man, only then will his father pass down the Company to him. Mischievous Diana can't help going off script against Darron's wishes, and of course under no circumstances can there be strings attached...physically or otherwise.. #funny #sexsexsex


_,Hugh...' I sighed in exhaustion, wiping all the applications from my desk in anger, getting nervous and pissed. It was after hours, almost 8 pm, and I was the only one left in the office. I had interviewed so many women today, but none of them seemed like a fit. The job description was simple. I needed an actress for two weeks. Some of them really had experience, even had the degree to show, but they just didn't look the part...or rather I didn't think I'd get along with them. I needed someone to play my fiancée for two weeks. And it couldn't be just anyone, since I wasn't just anyone. I was Darron Devereaux, CEO of my father's multibillion company, Devereaux Industries, as his oldest son, and the only son who cared and really had an interest in his company, I stood to inherit it, and I had worked hard to earn it, having gotten my degree early and running the company flawlessly and I was only just 28._

 _But before my father passed the company over to me, he wanted to see that I could be more than a workaholic, he wanted to see that I could be a family man._

 _I didn't know what he meant, it's not like I was sleeping around frequently like my little brothers Dre and Kyle. My family had remarkable genes, we were beautiful and being rich on top of it just made us that more attractive. From an early age, I had had lots of girls crushing on me, and now women were throwing themselves at me. If I had the itch, I let one of them scratch it, but I never got so crazy, to make tabloids with titles like ,billionaire parties himself into a coma' or ,billionaire has an orgy' , which actually perfectly described my brothers. Kyle, 22 had a rockband, great looks, the bad-boy vibe kinda looks and a great voice, which had groupies follow him everywhere. And he indulged in their company. Dre 19, worked out and looked so buff, his online status on dating sites read ,only sex' and he got exactly what he wanted._

 _I wasn't like that, I liked my quiet and calm. I had tried having a relationship twice, but they both failed, since the first one was too clingy and insecure and basically needed me to breathe. I thought, it was because she was a supermodel, so I tried it with a socialite, I'd met at an Event, but she had too many rules, she couldn't eat this and that and she called me hourly, to check up on me. I could only handle her for a week._

 _My mom said I was a challenging boy when I was younger and it had stuck with me. I knew exactly what I didn't want, but I didn't know what I wanted._

 _There's a knock on my door and before I can say something a female head pops inside the room. ,Is the casting still going on?' She says and steps into the room. About 5'6 , curvy, with wavy long curly hair, big brown eyes which looked radiant and alive and a wide smile on her full lips. That alone turned me off. I didn't like perky people._

 _She was wearing a black Jack Daniels shirt tugged into her black jeans hotpants. The black nail polish was chipped of her nails and feet, which were in sandals. She was nothing like the tall, skinny, bottle-blond, perfectly manicured, too much make-up and botox, tarty dressed models or model-wannabes I dated._

 _Nobody would ever believe, she had me for a fiancée , I didn't need to give her a try. ,No, thank you for your time, you can leave now.' I said in a grim voice and gathered the rest of the applications from my desk into one single neat pile._

 _,Heeey, you didn't even give me a chance..' She complained in a friendly tone and tossed her indie bag to the side._

 _,Come on..what's the role? I'm ready for anything you shoot at me..' She shook herself, ready to get in character. ,Do you want me to be gangsta, homie?!' She snorted and nodded at me with her head high, acting like a gang member. ,Or do you want me to moan so loud, because you fuck me so damn good..' She bit on her lip, as her voice got high and sultry, with the promise of an orgasm, ruffling up her hair,closing her eyes in pleasure as her head tilted back. ,Or do you want me to cry, because my dog just died..' Her face crumbled in grief, as her voice shook with sadness. ,Or do you want me to tell you that I love you...because you're the only one for me..' She looked sincere and earnest, folding her hands against her heart and took steps towards me, standing at my desk and leaning across it._

 _,Tell me that you love me too..' She looked for an answer in my eyes. ,TELL ME DAMN IT, TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!' She yelled at me all of a sudden, anger in her face. I took two steps back, being appalled, by her sudden outburst, my heart even skipped a beat. I looked at her horrified._

 _,And scene.' She wiped her hand across her face, as she stood poised, smiling at me, as if nothing just happened._

 _Great. I thought to myself, swallowing. She was one of the crazy kind. ,No, thank you, you're not what I'm looking for.' I say to her, wishing she would leave already. ,Then, what are you looking for, come on, tell me, I can be anything..' She gave him a challenging look. ,You are NOT what I'm looking for.' I said slowly as I put my hand down on the table to make my point. She put her hand down on the table too, bringing her face close to mine again. ,Tell me, what you're looking for..I'm not leaving before you do.' She said in the same tone as I did._

 _I clenched my jaw, starting to lose my temper._

 _,I need someone to act as my fiancée on a family vacation for two weeks. You're not the kind of woman I'd attract. You don't look the part, you don't dress the part and you certainly can't act the part...' I told her bluntly, my green eyes settling on her._

 _,How do you wanna know?' She remains unaffected by my words. ,Just because you're tall, dark and handsome, you think a supermodel is going to be your soul mate..your perfect match? You think bringing home a cliché of a woman, that men like you date, is going to make your family believe your fake love story? A girl who bashes her eyelashes and says ,yes honey' at every chance she gets? No...nobody would believe you...what you need is a real girl..a girl who really sees through you. I look at you and I see a man who never smiles, a man who doesn't like nonsense or stupid people. You like order and discipline, you're controlling, possessive and dominant, you have a very tough shell,confident, all masculine and bossy, but there's this tiny inch of you which is sensitive...and you need a girl who's going to give you bursts of that sensitivity, a girl who'll turn that frown into a smile once in a while, a girl you can be proud of and show off. A girl who'll dominate over your heart and you'll dominate in bed... I can read that all, by just looking at you...and yours truly..' She gestured at herself. ,Can act like that girl, even though I think you're an arrogant prick.' She smiles at me, flashing pearly whites._

 _,The answer is still no, have a good evening!' I say, and switch off my light, if she wouldn't leave I would._

 _After work, on the following day, I spend the rest of my time interviewing more women. My secretary already got nervous, because she thought I was about to fire her. I was known for frequently firing people. I didn't tolerate mistakes or incompetence._

 _Two women seemed like perfect candidates. One was dressed appropriately enough, like a woman I would date, but then upon further..investigation, she thought I wanted to do a porn movie, and she was up for it. Next._

 _The other was a perfect candidate, charming, cultured and cultivated, but when I told her, I would need her for two weeks..to fake an engagement and actually act as my fiancée, she felt uncomfortable with my request, even though I offered a lot of money. A lot of these ,actresses' porn star or aspiring actress were ready to do anything for the money I offered, some even for free upon gazing at me, but they weren't...quality material._

 _My mom knew me too well, she would see right through me, if I brought home just any chick, she would know right away, I needed someone, she could see a connection with..chemistry. I knew it was wrong of me to trick my family like that, but I knew what I wanted and I wanted the company. To me the end justified the means._

 _The problem was, I just had so high standards and nobody could reach the bar. I was the problem and I was running out of time...the family reunion was two days away, and I had to find someone who would be the perfect fit and brief them on the do's and don't s._

 _I decide to jog, to cool of my head. I walk straight ahead, lost in thoughts, when somebody who appears from the right bumps into me._

 _,Ups, sorry sir..' The girl looks up. ,You again..' I say and look at her. The crazy chick from the casting. ,Well, in this case...I'm so not sorry..' She rolls her eyes and walks past me. It takes me three seconds to end my inner discussion with myself. She didn't seem like the typical girl I dated, I didn't even like her, but she knew what I had planned and she was willing to do it. She was my last resort. ,Wait...' I say and jog up to her, before I lose her out of my sight. ,What?' She says, not bothering to look up at me. ,About the ..job interview..' I start and she finally stands still. ,I'm listening.' She says with a smile, looking up at me. Up close, she just went to my chest. So petite... but well..I had to make use of what I had._

 _,If you still want it..' I continue. ,Oh, so now, you do want me..' She interrupts me, which makes me clench my jaw again. I didn't like being interrupted. ,It yours.' I finish. ,Act as my fiancée for two weeks, you'll come with me to my family vacation and act all lovey-dovey with me. I'll pay you 250 000$. Deal?' I look at her and she didn't swoon with my green eyes looking straight at her. ,Double it.' She says cockily and I raise both eyebrows. ,Excuse me?' I think I didn't hear correctly. ,It's simple business, shouldn't you know that...I offered you my services for a reasonable price and you declined, but now I'm your only hope, so of course my value goes up..Business ABC..' She shrugs with a smug smile and I so bit the ,fuck you' that was on the tip of my tongue. I lick my lips, trying not to strangle her in the middle of the street. , .' I say, looking at her. ,Damn it, I should have said, triple it!.' She snaps her fingers, muttering with herself. ,Don't push it.' I say in a low voice and she grins as she clings unto my arm. ,Well then sweetheart, for starters..what is your name?'_

 _,Okay..so this is how everything is gonna go down..' We continue talking and settling the terms of agreement in my penthouse apartment. She was looking around impressed as I pulled out some papers, wanting to get straight to business._

 _,We should settle some things and get our stories straight..starting with where we met..' I say and get my pen to write everything down. ,I was walking down the streets when a car suddenly rushed towards me and you heroically saved me, by grabbing me lifting me out of the way..' She said dramatically and I blinked at her._

 _,No, we met on a business congress in Dubai, I saw you at a gala afterwards I asked you out for Drinks ...and from that point forward we connected.' I tell her what to memorize. ,Why would I be at a congress in Dubai?' She looks at me confused. ,Because as of now, you're a lawyer of Bennett Emmerson. Big law firm, lots of lawyers there, my parents shouldn't have a lot of questions to ask about it. Oh, and yeah, you graduated summa cum laudae from Yale University.'_

 _,What? My community college degree in communications isn't enough to impress your parents?' She says sarcastically and I blink at her twice. ,You have to stop that too..being sarcastic.' I tell her. ,What?! But that's like my second nature!' She says devastated and I clench my jaw. ,Can you do this or not?' I say seriously. ,Of course I can, snuggle bums?' She had been testing pet names for me. I still look at her without a hint of amusement on my face. ,Let me guess, you want me to quit being funny too...' She folds her arms. ,Yes! Please!' I say immediately. We clear some more formalities as I tell her things she should know about me, things she would be expected to know like my birthday, my favorite books, foods and hobbies.._

 _,Your name can stay the same, it sounds classy enough...' I tell her after I'd ended her fake profile._

 _,Goodness gracious, I get to keep my name!' She looks at me amused and I just roll my eyes. It would be a miracle if we really pulled this off._

 _,Whenever my parents are around, feel free to express PDA..that's the whole reason I'm dong this, for my parents to think I'm in love and want to settle down.' He made quote marks in the air._

 _,Why would you want to fool them like that?' She looks at me, like I'm some deeply-tortured soul. ,To get what I want, the company, and this is the only way, my father will pass it on to me...of course we'll have to share a bedroom, don't worry, we'll each stay at each other's side of the bed...no sex, and if..' I wanted to continue but she interrupted me shocked. ,What? You want to trap me in a marriage without sex? Dammit, I was so looking forward to that part...'_

 _,If you memorize everything I'd told you, by sunday, then we should be good to go.. I really hope you don't fail me.' I say unfazed and hand her half of the agreed money in a check. She raises an eyebrow. ,You get the other half, after the job is done, call it my insurance policy, that you'll perform to your best abilities.' I say as she gets up._

 _,Don't worry,we both have goals before us and need each other to get the job done.' She says and for the first time, I see something more in her eyes than just a girl who was willing to do this for the fun of she needed the money for something urgent.._

 _She takes her bag and the notes I'd given her full of information on who she was as my fiancée and how she was supposed to be. ,What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?' I ask her before she's out the door. ,Why do you wanna know?' She asks me and turns her head. ,You can't just act like my fiancée without looking the part..' I say and scan her outfit. She had on jeans hotpants and a loose top with a skull on it. And about ten thousand bracelets on her right arm, which jingled with her every step, which were getting on my nerves. ,Do I smell a make-over?' She grinned at me mischievously._

 _,Be here at 2pm, sharp.'_

 _,You're late.' I say as the elevator door opens and she steps into my apartment. ,It's just seven minutes, relax your butt..' She says as she follows me right back into the elevator._

 _We get into my Bentley Hunaudieres and I heading into town. ,Wow..I've never sat in such a fast, beautiful car before..' She said touching the seats and interior as if it was fragile and could break at any time._

 _,Please don't act like a cave woman in front of my parents..' I say and she shoots me a look._

 _First stop, clothing stores. ,Anything to make her look like a million dollars.' I say to every clerk at Chanel, Escada, Gucci and Michael Kors. Clothes upon clothes were brought to here, classy dresses and blouses, pumps, heels and bags, make-up and accessoires and I bought them all. From Louboutins and Alexander Mcqueens and everything Dolce & amp; Gabbana had to offer._

 _We were on our way to a stylist when we passed Victoria's Secret and she halted. ,What about underwear and lingerie?' She asks me with a grin. ,What would you need that for?' I ask her as she slow dances towards me. ,For all those kinky nights, babe..' She says in a sultry voice, in the middle of the street, as she puts her arms around my neck and I just look down on her. ,What if I went shopping with your mother and for some reason had to take clothes off...would you want her to see my tidy whities with sheep and hearts on them?' She questions me and I wonder how likely that scenario would be, but I wouldn't take any chances. I nod and follow her into the store where every female appreciatively glances at me, while Diana abundantly picked out pieces, bikinis and perfumes she liked._

 _After that we stopped at Skyla Arts, a stylist shop. ,Hello, welcome to Skyla Arts, what can we do for you today?' A friendly assistant asked us. ,Everything, make-over..nails and hair and whatever you have...make her look impeccable.' I say to her. ,The all-around experience would be 2499$...it's our saturday offer, that we only have twice in a month.' She smiles at her. ,Done.' I say as she leads Diana to an artist, that's what they called the employees here. ,The all-around experience.' She told him, as he sat Diana down. He looked at her and made a face. ,It might take awhile..' He said and pulled the sleeves of his shirt up. ,What is that supposed to mean?' Diana said indignant, looking up at him._

 _,Well then, I'll go about my business, while you get made over...anywhere I can drop the shopping bags?' I said, growing tired of the twenty shopping bags, dangling down my arms even though I had stuffed some into some. ,Here sir.' The assistant showed me a spot. I dropped them and raised my eyebrows at Diana, as a form of goodbye, as I turned to leave._

 _,Mmhm..you got yourself a very generous catch there..' I heard him say to her as she snorted. ,If you only knew..'_

 _I never knew what women who liked tens all the time, went through to look that good. As a guy, I always thought it was just hair, make-up and nails, but there was much more under the surface._

 _Three hours later, I went back to Skyla Arts after Diana texted me , that she was done, on the brand new Iphone I'd bought her. I'd barely walked into the studio, when she walked out and I needed a second to recognize her._

 _A beautiful woman of true class and grace, I barely remembered the girl she looked like a few hours ago._

 _Her hair which had been a wild, lose, curly mess before, was now layered in shiny thick dark strands, hugging her head. And her face which looked fresh and young before, now looked like perfect porcelain..either I didn't recognize the cheekbones she had before, or the make-up had magically conjured them up. Her big brown eyes which looked alive and untamed before was now turned into a sultry gaze, I think smokey-eyes is what they called it, her eyelashes seemed longer and every bash from them, looked like a flirt. Even her eyebrows looked different and I had no clue what they had done to them, I didn't realize it looked imperfect before, but now they were perfect. Her full lips were transformed into a plump raspberry colored pout._

 _Her whole skin looked flawless and radiant..and she had worn one of the dresses I had bought and the matching shoes, which made it look like she actually had long legs. All of it made her look divine._

 _,Are you gonna say something...' She asked after a while, french nails, touching the material of her dress, as she held her curvy waist, which the dress emphasized perfectly._

 _,By saying nothing, he is saying more than words can describe, honey..' The stylist told her with a grin._

 _,Very good job.' I said to him and pulled out whatever note I had in my back pocket and gave it to him, he deserved it. This Diana, my parents would love. They would adore her._

 _,Come on, let's go, we still got some shopping to do...' I say and want to head out. ,And who's gonna carry all the shopping bags... and me? I've been waxed in places, I didn't even think possible, I don't think I can lift my arms or walk for that matter.' She said, still standing in the same spot I had found her in. If I could only change the way she talked..._

 _I go back inside and grab all the bags, dumping it all in my car, before we headed out to buy the most important thing of all. The engagement ring._

 _She clung unto my arm, as we strode into Cartier's, we were surrounded by couples._

 _,I feel like I'm in heaven..' She said as the shiny objects sparkled in her eyes. Rings were everywhere, I walked to the expensive session, which wasn't so crowded._

 _,Can I help you,sir, perhaps something for the lady?' A clerk immediately approached. ,Show me the best engagement rings you have..' I said and he was quicker than a puma. ,Any price limits?' He asks me, as he guides me to a certain section. ,Limitless.' I say and a genuine smile dances across his lips, as he dives into a tale of the best quality and highest karats. ,I'd like to try that one..' I say pointing at a seven karat ring. ,Oh, but I like the heart-shaped one...' Diana said, gesturing at a sparking heart ring with diamonds around it. ,But that's just 5 karats..' I say and somebody almost chokes at my words ,just 5 karats' . ,The 9 karat one is better.' I say to her, trying to smile as if I cared. ,But baby...' She smiled too, really playing her game well, as her hand stroked my chest, rubbing it in slow circles. ,I really like the heart-shaped one..you know how I am with symbols..a heart symbolizes love, and even though I have your heart in my hand, I also want it on my finger.' She says charmingly as the clerk laughs and I reluctantly laugh too. Bitch, was good ! ,Is there a heart-shaped 9 karat one? That way, we both get what we want..' I look at my ,fiancée' with what I hoped was love in my eyes, as I put my arms around her waist. ,Not exactly 9 karats, these are our Specials..almost the same model, but it's with a heart and 7+ karat..' He showed us a few rings. ,That one is lovely, even with a pink diamonds around it..that's perfect, baby. You'd make me the happiest woman alive with that..' She said loud enough, so I wouldn't have another choice, but to buy her what she wanted. ,Well, if it's what your heart desires...' I pulled her close to me, a gentle warning in my smile, as I embraced her._

 _She tried it on, it fit, she wanted it and I bought it._

 _Now came the hardest part, the reason for my efforts. Meeting the family._

 _,What are the names of my family members?' I asked her for the umpteenth time, on our drive to the family mansion in the Hamptons, wanting to make sure, she had memorized everything and everyone, knew things from my childhood and my family's history._

 _,Would you relax, I've got this, okay? She looked at me, taking my hand. She looked like a Stepford wife, I really, really hoped, she could act like one too. The house came into view, we were almost there and I had never been more nervous in his life._

 _The limousine held in front of the mansion. I stepped out of the car and wanted to walk over to her side and open the door for her, but she had already gotten out. ,Damn it, I was supposed to open the door for you.' I said through a smile with clenched teeth. Things were starting out well! ,I'm your fiancée, not an arrogant princess, who can't open a car door herself.' She stroked my cheek with a smile as I took her hand._

 _,Niles..' I looked at the driver, who was taking out our luggage. Unlike somebody, he understood how to do his job right._

 _We walked towards the front door, hand in hand as a maid opened ,and we walked through the halls into the large dining room, where an early dinner was being served. My mother was overlooking things, when we walked in. ,Hello, mother..' I greeted her, as the middle-aged friendly looking woman's eyes lit up. ,Darrooon, oh my baby boy...' She quickly walked around the table to hug me, her oldest son. ,It's been too long, why don't you come visit more often...uhh, and who's this lovely lady?' She eyed Diana interested. In her soft pink dress, and her hair up in a bun, she looked just like the daughter-in-law she'd like to have._

 _,Mother, this is my fiancée Diana..' I put a hand around her back. ,I finally get to meet D's mother, what an honour..' She said charmingly with her wide smile which made one love her instantly. But D? D? We had never agreed on D, she was already breaking the rules! She was either supposed to call me, by my full name or honey, but not D! What was she, four? My mother didn't seem bothered, so I let is slide. ,The honor is all mine, you can't believe how grateful I am, that my son finally found someone..' My mom hugged her and looked at her like a long lost friend. ,And you..' My mother smacked me in the stomach. ,You didn't tell me you were dating or engaged for that matter..' She looked at me. ,You know I don't like flaunting my business out there mother, and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure it was real and what I wanted...so...here she is..' I say and my mom claps in her hands touched._

 _,I want to hear the whole love story..let me get everyone...dinner time, Robert, Kyle,Dre , Nicole, Jasmine.' She called out the whole family. ,Darron is here, and he brought his fiancée..' She said dramatically which made Diana chuckle. ,Darroooooooooon.' Came from two voices which quickly descended down the stairs. The twins, Nicole with pink streaks in her hair and Jasmine with purple streaks in her hair. They both jumped me. ,We missed you so much.' They hugged me dearly. ,I missed you guys too, hey listen...I want you guys to meet someone..' I said and set my sisters down._

 _,This is Diana...' I started and they both stared at her from head to toe. ,Aaaand?' She asked with a shy smile. ,Do I pass the brother's girlfriend/fiancée test?' She asked with a shy smile as they pursed their lips. ,You need to wear you hair down..' Nicole said. ,Yeah, wearing it strictly up in a bun, makes you look old...' Jazmine reached out to her hair and pulls the clips and bands out,as Diana's hair came tumbling down in bouncing waves, as if she'd just walked out of a commercial. ,Better, much better.' Nicole approved._

 _,I actually wanted to wear it down, but your brother insisted I wear it up to impress your mom.' She said to them bluntly. ,To impress me? Darron, what are you doing to that poor girl? Let her be herself.' My mother laughed whole-heartedly. I can't believe she was really telling them that! ,Well...first impressions right..' I shrug as my father appears in the dining room. ,Wow, now that's what I call a woman..' He scanned Diana who stretched her hand. ,Mr Devereaux, nice to meet you, I've heard so much great things about you, if there's one thing I know for sure about Darron, then it's that you're his biggest idol..' My father shook her hand and embraced her, liking what he was seeing. ,Well, well , good to hear and I can't wait to hear all about you,dear..' He patted her on the back as we all took our seats, I took a seat next to her and my brothers strolled in. Kyle looked like, he had just rolled out of bed, and Dre looked like he had spent extra hours under the shower , doing anything else but showering. ,Hello there..' He wiggled his eyebrows at Diana, always talking in a flirty tone. ,Heeeey...'Kyle yawned and sat down. ,Hi.' Diana smiled at them, looking like she felt comfortable with where she was._

 _,So Diana, how did you and my son meet?' My Dad asked as he cut through his steak. ,Was is love at first sight?' My mother the eternal romantic added._

 _,Well, actually...' Dianna grabbed my hand. Why was she saying actually? The answer was yes! Plain and simple. Dubai. Congress. Gala. Love._

 _,It was quite the opposite..' She started and I wanted to faint right then and there,I gripped her hand tight,making it hurt, whatever crazy idea, she was getting, she better leave it._

 _,Oh really?' My mom asks interested. ,I was in a rush to work...and the city is always so crowded. D was sitting at a table, drinking his coffee and going through some papers, he was getting up and I accidentally bumped him and he spilled his coffee unto his papers. And thus I met Mr. Grumpy..' I say as the twins laugh and the others chuckle. ,Just great, can't you watch where you're going, are you blind...' She mimicked what I supposedly said. Bitch was completely going off script, and all I could do is smile, while I almost ripped her hand off. ,Sounds just like Darron, I guess some people never change..' My mother sighed. ,I apologized, I said I was really sorry..but he was having none of it... I left it at that, there's nothing I could do. But there was a gala event at the law firm I work in and he was invited ..' If she would just get to the point already! My love story would have been short and fast. My parents had asked her, how they met not their love-biography! ,..and I spilled his drink on him there too.' She laughed at herself, as if remembering the situation and finding it funny. ,He cursed again and recognized me, and as hard as I tried I couldn't stop laughing..anyway to appease him, I offered him drinks on the house..and we got into talking, mostly about work...but from then on..I don't know...we were friends...' She said with a shrug looking at me, as if she was still figuring out , how our ,friendship' had progressed into a ,relationship'. ,Just friends?' My mother followed up on that._

 _,Yeah...I mean first it was business friends..you know, friendly acquaintances, then he asked me if I'd escort him on a few business related events...going for drinks and things like that made us become actual friends..but there was always this feeling of something more and we actually saw each other regularly after that..but not that much for me to get the idea of us dating, then if there's something he doesn't like, then it's confronting things that make him uncomfortable for example labeling the relationship.' I say looking at his mom. ,Uh..uh.' Jazmine said. ,It's called dtr.' ,Defining the relationship.' Nicole explained and I nodded at them. ,Yup, your brother had trouble defining the relationship..was I just a friend, or just his friend who was a girl..or just the girl when he needed a friend?'_

 _,Ahh, so friends with benefits?' Dre pitched in, as my siblings and Diana chuckled and my parents smiled while I thought, the ruse was done with._

 _,Anyway I didn't stress, we both had the right to do as we please, so I hung out with my friends too, girl and guy friends..and I guess that didn't sit well with someone.' She made a face at me. ,I think they've heard enough, everything is good now, that's what matters.' I say and try focusing on my food. ,Noo..., we're just getting to the good part!' Nicole protested with a full mouth. ,Keep talking...' She urged her on. ,Well, so this one guy friend of mine wanted to hang out..and Mr. Grumpy here..got all alpha-male about it, like who is this guy..what does he want from you...I don't want you seeing him or anyone else... and I was like why, it's not like we're dating..and long story short, with a little passionate display of his temper, the night ended with us DTR-Ing.' I say with a grin and Dre caught the drift. ,Darron, you dawg, you..' My brother teased me as the twins giggled. ,Shut up!' I threw an olive his way. ,Darriana. I love it.' Nicole looked at her sister. ,And how did the engagement happen, that looks like a big commitment step on your part Darron, I'm positively surprised.' My father wipes his mouth and I look at Diana. What was she gonna come up with this time? She had ruined all of my plans so far._

 _,I'll let you tell that story, since it was all your idea.' She put her chin on her hand and looked at me. Of course, now she was throwing me the curve ball._

 _,There's not much to say, I invited her to go on a ,business trip' with me to Dubai. I had hired a yacht for an evening tour on the ocean, we had a quiet dinner on it..she was looking out the window..and I popped the question.' I said matter-of-factly. ,That's it? No speech?' Jasmine asked disappointed. ,Have you forgotten the ,speech' he wrote on mom and dad's anniversary.' Kyle chuckled and the whole table laughed. ,There was a speech, but I think that's a little too personal for the dining table.' I say and roll my eyes. ,Oh, Robert, do you remember what you said to me..your last words were what swept me away.' My mother grabbed my dad's hand, looking at him touched. ,With you, I see eternity..' My Dad repeated and my Mom shuddered with love._

 _,Did Darron say anything as romantic?' Jasmine asked Diana and my heart lept again. ,Not even remotely, but he was real about it..' Diana said. ,Tell us, tell us, tell us...' Nicole insisted and I sighed. Things could only get more worse from here. ,I knew that last thing I said is, Dubai is very beautiful at night..and D was like, the only beautiful thing I see is right in front of me, and turned around to look at him and call his bluff, since he never is that cheesy and he was on his knees..with the ring out and then he just started talking. Something like: Diana, I know I'm not the easiest man to be with, I'm stubborn, I'm selfish and I'm greedy. I want to be stubborn with you, I want to be selfish with you because I simply want to have you. And you're the only person who tolerates my ,shit' and still accepts me and loves me for who I am. I've never met anyone who gets under my skin, in a good and in a bad way, a person who confuses me and ties my emotions in a knot. I never thought I wanted or needed love, until I met you, will you marry me?' She recites the words, I never spoke to her. ,Awwwww...' The twins and even my brothers go. ,That was totally romantic.' Kyle says pushing his plate away. ,I don't think the word ,shit' is appropriate for a proposal..' My mom reprimanded me. ,But at least it came from the heart.' She added with a smile._

 _,Can we please now talk about something else? Enough with the attention on us. How have you guys been?' I say, wanting desperately to deflect the attention, before Diana could tell any more crazy stories, we hadn't rehearsed._

 _,You guys must be exhausted, take some time to rest, we can talk some more later over dessert.' My mother suggests as dinner finally ends. ,Good idea.' I say as we get up, and I take Diana's hand and lead her up to our bedroom, all smiles and love._

 _,What the fuck was that?' I snap at her, the minute the door was closed. ,You broke every rule..you invented your own stories...this is not what we agreed on!' I slowly walk towards her. ,And yet your parents love me.' She arrogantly looks over her shoulder. ,You could have ruined everything..implying that we were hooking up before getting into a relationship... and that shitty proposal..' I start fuming. ,What? Because you want your parents to think, that I was a virgin before I met you? Dude wake up, look at yourself, your parents know you, you might be their good and successful prodigy son, but you're still a guy, a 28 year old guy, they know you fuck..and they know you wouldn't fall head over heels for a girl without a real background..the only way a guy like you could fall in love with Diana the lawyer, is by having sex with her first, and if the sex is good, so good, that you want to keep fucking the same person..only then do strings get attached with time..push in your control-buttons a little, and there we have the story of how Darron fell in love with Diana. The only way to your heart, is through your cock. And the proposal was exactly something you'd say.' She told me in a know-it-all manner._

 _,Stop analyzing me, like you know me!' I say angered. ,But I'm right, ain't I?'_

 _,Just stick with what we rehearsed!'_

 _Later on, we spend some more time with my parents on the porch, eating cake. They were intrigued with Diana, and wanted to know more about her. ,So, what do your parents do?' My mother asked and and I froze. I had planned everything about Diana's profile but I had completely forgotten to make up a story about her parents. That's it! Now we were caught._

 _,Mmh.. My father was a college professor and I lost him to cancer when I was fifteen and my mother was a high-school teacher, but after his death...she wasn't as good at her job anymore...' Diana said so easily and convincingly. ,Oh dear Lord, I'm so sorry for prying..please..' My mother apologized immediately. That was very clever and smart of Diana, playing the death card always kept people from prying further._

 _,No, no..it's okay, I can talk about it..' She calmed my mother down with a smile. Please, don't talk about it! I sent a silent prayer upwards. ,Anyway, my mother remarried a few years ago..ever since my father's death, her perspective on life changed..she seized every moment, lived every day, and now she and Frank are exploring the world. They're in Thailand right now.' She tells my parents. ,Of course, of course..death changes people...my Robby here had a stroke scare once..ever since we're taking the relaxed approached to everything.' My mom said and I quickly forgot my pretense, really worried about my father. ,Dad? Are you okay? Why didn't you say anything, why didn't you call?' I sit up straight. ,Uh, son, it was nothing big..just had a bit of trouble breathing, comes with old age, it's nothing to worry about,you know how much your mother loves blowing things out of proportion.' He looks at his wife of 30 years, with nothing but love in his eyes._

 _We talk some more about trivial things and this time, Diana stuck to the things I told her. The first night had gone smoothly._

 _,Do you know how to ride?' My mother asked Diana as we approached the stables. My parents had planned a ride out on the following day. In jodhpurs and helmets, we approached the horses. ,No...' Diana laughed nervously. ,Would you then perhaps like to start by learning on a pony?' She asks her and Diana giggled. ,I can try , if I don't fall off...'_

 _,Better, if she rides with me...' I say and tug Diana against my chest. ,As you wish..' My mother says and I help Diana on my horse and get on it behind her._

 _We ride out in a soft trot, taking in the beautiful sight of the Hamptons. ,This feels nice.' Diana says, leaning against my chest, turning her head and looking at me, as if we were in our own small bubble of love. I smiled at her,our lips were close, I should kiss her. It seemed like the right thing to do. And my parents were right behind us, they would see...I wanted them to see that this was real. I knew I had talked about PDA but implementing it, was a whole new topic. Our first kiss._

 _I leaned in and kissed the stranger in front of me. Not a quick peck, and not a lingering kiss, but a kiss that said ,I love you.' Her soft lips opened and trapped mine, adding just the right amount of pressure. Her brown eyes opened as I stared at her, a moment passing between us, but then she happily turned back around, as if nothing special happened._

 _Since, kissing her wasn't as bad as I thought, it would be, I planned on exploiting the PDA part of our agreement, because of my parents of course. My parents always spent their mornings sitting on their balcony on the third floor, cuddling._

 _The sun was out and I planned on taking Diana to the spot under the alm tree, where back in the day Kyle had made-out with girls, thinking my parents couldn't see, but from the balcony, the could see everything. Now, I was gonna pretend, I didn't know that. I had gotten a servant to pack us a picnic-basket I walked out with Diana in my wake._

 _,Don't look, but my parents are sitting up on their balcony, we're in their perfect line of view, time for PDA...' I say to her as she playfully nudges me with her butt. ,Got it.' She says as I give her a playful smack on her round behind. We set the blanket and I pull her on my lap, my hands wandering up and down her thighs as we lock lips, which turned into a make-out. She broke lip contact with me and opened the basket, grabbing some grapes. ,Can you catch with your mouth?' She asked and I hadn't even answered when she shot one my way, which of course bounced of my nose, so did the second, the third and the fourth, but I managed to catch the fifth one, as Diana clapped excitedly, as I pulled her beneath me and locked lips with her again, my hand disappearing further between her thighs. She felt warmer up there, if I went any further I'd feel her sex and the true heat of her body..._

 _My thoughts were getting carried away, and my kisses got more intense._

 _,Get a room!' I heard my brother Kyle jeer from afar, as I slowly pulled away from Diana._

 _Maybe, this kind of PDA was a little too much for my parents to see, perhaps we should stick to the subtle kisses and lingering stares and gazes._

 _Hopefully my parents had seen enough, to be convinced that I was into her._

 _On the following day, the weather was super good, it was hot. ,Yacht party!' The twins cheered as they came down, they all went to the docks, with their bikinis on. Diana had gone ahead with them, as I helped Dre stash drinks into a cool box. My brothers and sisters had invited a few friends to come along. I looked over to the soon to be young adult party, when I saw Diana take off her white shirt and beach wrap, revealing a body, most of all a booty, in a bikini, that made my gaze linger on her for way too long._

 _,Phiipheww..' Dre whistled through his teeth as he came to stand beside me. ,So, that's your fiancée ,huh? No wonder, you can't keep your hands of her, she's like crazy hot...' Dre scanned Diana's bootylicious oiled body. ,Don't be a perve!' I smacked his forehead, trying to cover his eyes, while my head turned to look at her again._

 _My parents weren't around, I didn't have to express PDA, but I wouldn't pass on any chance to grab a handful of that booty._

 _,You're enjoying yourself huh?' Diana asked me, as I groped both of her full asscheeks, as the wind filled with the scent of the ocean, whistled past us. The music was turned and many young people were dancing to it, with red cups in their hands, having a mini-version of spring break on the yacht._

 _,I'm just keeping up pretenses...' I say pinching her behind, with what almost looked like a cocky smile._

 _,If you wanna act the right part, then how about, you rub me with sunlotion...' She says as she walks over to her towel on the deck and lies down. Oh, I would rub her all right! I unclasp her bikini top, and she raises her head. ,What do you think you're doing?'_

 _,I'm just acting the part..' I whisper into her ear, as my hand graces the side of her boobs, running down her back and legs and then over her butt. I rub her ass over and over again, my hands getting closer to her asscrack and sex, each time. Just a piece of material, was keeping me, from what I wanted to see... ,Ooookay, I think I'm lotioned enough...' She says, turns around and clasps her bra, before lying back down, but this time, she was facing me. I was still hovering above her, or rather straddling her._

 _We scanned each other. ,You know...you're actually quite attractive...' She says as if surprised. Of course, I was attractive, my genes were amazing and my ripped physique just added to it._

 _,And you're not so ugly either...' I said and she chuckled, her whole chest vibrating, her heavy breasts jiggling. Fuck, she was hot! A part of me moved and I got off her, before she felt it. ,It's just your character, that makes you so ugly!' She brought her hand up to her forehead to have some shade. ,Ditto!'_

 _We spent the next day with my parents again, at the golf and tennis club. My mother and Diana had had a fine duel of tennis, which left my mother in high-spirits. ,How did you learn to play so well..' She asked her. ,I've always been a fan of badminton, it's almost like tennis..' Diana shrugged as my mother downed a Mimosa. ,Remarka...'_

 _,Miranda!' A woman the same age as my mother walked towards her. ,Gladis, Hi.' My mother greeted her friend. ,How have you been?' Gladis asked her after they hugged. ,Just fine, I just had a great match, with my soon to be daughter-in-law, Diana..' My mother introduced Diana to her, as they shook hands. ,Darron is getting married? That's amazing...believe me, from that point forward, things go fast, they get married, then come the babies, and before you know it, you're a a grandma...I've been running after Scott all day..' She turned to address someone. ,Where is he? He was right behind me...' She looked around as a toddler ran past us, trying to get away on his little feet._

 _,Gotcha!' Diana grabbed the little boy who giggled as she played with and babying him with ,Aren't you cute?'s_

 _I had just returned from my golf match with my father, where we had had a good talk about the company and where it was heading, when I watched the scene unfold. I chuckled amused. ,It's amazing isn't it?' I hear my father's voice as he puts his arm on my shoulder, and I face him. ,When you look at her and you know she's it? The love of your life, the mother of your children..' He said as we both watched Diana who was tickling the toddler, making him laugh. ,Yeah..' I said, for the first time feeling remorseful, about the cruel trick I was playing with my family, but from the looks of it, my father really was ready to give me the company, and I couldn't let that pass._

 _My father spends the evening showing us his wine cellar and his proud collection. ,This is a 1994 Chateneauf du Pape...' My father opens a bottle and pours it for us. ,To Darron and Diana...' We clink our glasses as we taste the exclusive wine. I knew how strong these wines could be, Diana didn't, she drank along with my parents who drank wine as their second nature._

 _After a glass, I was pretty lit..and Diana was getting too chatty and laughing with my parents and their stories. It was just a matter of time until she said something wrong that would completely expose us. We had come too far, I couldn't risk it._

 _,Alright mother...I think it's enough for today..we're pretty tired, it's been a long day.' I said, sitting up right, ready to leave._

 _,I'm not tired.' Diana had to counter, crossing her legs ,she looked at me, clearly not having caught the drift._

 _,We should go to bed.' I say, putting my hand on her thigh rubbing it up and down, perhaps she'd get it now. ,But it's not even nine pm yet...' She looked at her watch and I wanted to smack my forehead. How dense could she be ? My mother chuckled._

 _,You're still coming with me.' I put my arm under her knees and pick he up. ,Oh, okay.' She giggles. She was clearly more than lit. ,Goodnight, Miranda, Robert..' She waves at my parents as I whisk her away, heading straight for our bedroom._

 _,Do you seriously wanna sleep so early?' She asks me flabbergasted as I set her down, once the bedroom door is shut._

 _,Of course not! I'm trying to keep you from getting so drunk, before you spill your guts...' I say to her and she nods extravagantly , finally understanding._

 _,Ahhh...why didn't you just say so, now your parents think, you probably brought me up here to bang me!' She says trying to squeeze out of her peach-colored strapless dress, without opening the zipper first. ,Better they think that, than know the truth...' I say and take off my shirt, Diana had spilled wine on it._

 _,Or do you..' She asks me. ,Do I what?' I turn my head to face her and I see she had found the zipper and slipped of the dress. She was standing in her red Victoria's secret lingerie. A red corset made with lace and other see-through elements, and the matching lace thong. Straps dangled from the corset which she whisked around her manicured fingers. ,Do you want to bang me?' She said in a sultry voice, walking towards me in a seductive stride. ,You're drunk..' I said as she put her hands on my shoulders. ,Mmh Mmmh...' She declined in a sing song and turned around. ,I'm just in a reaaally good mood.' Her butt swayed slowly across my groin, as she bent over, pressing her body against mine. ,I can tell that you want me..' She whispered, sucking on her finger as she walked around me, her hand stroking my crotch, which had sprung to attention a few seconds ago._

 _She should stop it, she was redirecting my blood flow, my head was getting emptier by the minute. Soon, very soon, I wouldn't be thinking clearly, I wouldn't be thinking rationally._

 _She stood on her toes and slowly kissed me, teasingly, nibbling on my lips._

 _Her hands wandered to my zipper, slowly zipping it down._

 _,Do you wanna bang me?' She asked me again, and her face was so close, her body was so close, so warm, so full of promise...and...it had been a while... I swallowed. My cock urged me to follow the direction it was pointing at, and it was pointing at her, while my reason shrunk with the second. ,Oh fuck it!'_

 _I say hoarsely and give in to it. I grab her head, as I really kiss her, not playfully, and not for show, but hungrily and passionately. I grab her and hoist her up my body, holding her up with my hands deeply digging into her ass. That juicy, thick full ass, that overflowed in my hands._

 _We made it to the bed and I tossed her on it, as my pants and boxers came off. I got between her legs, as I claimed her lips again, while my hand wandered over the corset. Where did it open, where did it unclasp? Fuck it, I grabbed the middle and ripped the sensitive material apart, revealing her luscious round breasts. ,Mmhm..' I finally took that nipple in my mouth, like I wanted to do that day on the yacht. I sucked, licked and tugged on it, while my hands kept ripping on her corset, all the way down to her pussy, I found the buttons there. Ah, there's where it opened, well too late._

 _I felt her sex hot and wet against my hand. I dove two fingers into her and felt slick heat, calling out to me._

 _,Mmhm..' My lips left her breasts, as my head disappeared between her thighs as my eyes devoured the waxed soft beauty in front of me. Eat! Was the only thought in my head,as I licked her folds, teasing it with my tongue over and over again, enjoying how it made her writhe and moan. She tried to scoot back, away from my tongue, but I just grabbed her thighs firmly and pulled her down on my mouth again, flicking her sensitive spot so long until she came with a angelic sigh. My cock was more than ready to participate. I licked my lips as I sat upright and grabbed both her legs into one hand and then I plunged my whole length into her depths, making her arch and gasp at the sudden invasion. I fucked her in deep hard thrusts, I didn't know how to be slow or gentle. I needed speed and I was fast. I pounded into her with a speed and force that had her whining, as I raised her hips some more to reach deeper into her._

 _She felt so good, her pussy embracing me tight, wanting to keep me away, unsuccessfully, whenever I thrust my way back inside her. I let go of her legs and raise her whole body up to meet me, as I held up in my arms, our bodies grinding against each other._

 _I stared at her focused, as her face was crumbled in pleasure and she moaned like a porn star. I grabbed her hair, yanking it back, so I could see her better. The pleasure that I was inflicting on her, it fueled me, to go harder, deeper, faster until she was trembling against me, cumming hard._

 _I softly cupped her throat as I lied as both back down. ,Look at me..' I said in my hoarse voice. ,LOOK. AT. ME!' I gently squeezed her throat, I was a bit of a choker._

 _She pried her eyes open, bashing her eyelashes. Her eyes were shiny, almost teary._

 _I liked seeing it in her eyes. The raw emotion of what I was doing to her. ,Yeah..' I kissed her throat, while she was out of breath._

 _I wasn't done just yet. I pulled out, and she sighed relieved that it was over, but I just flipped her over, hoisting her ass up to me. Her head was in the pillows as I parted those massive asscheeks, revealing what I wanted to see. Her wet pussy and anus._

 _I jammed it up her wet pussy hole, watching the jelly in her ass, shake which each of my thrusts._

 _It was a sight, that could bring a man to his knees..well I already was on my knees._

 _I gave her a heavy pounding, making her pussy tighten again, as she was close to coming.. I went hard, harder._

 _,Ugggghhhh...' I groaned in the same moment she moaned in a high voice,_

 _as we came together. She felt so warm, wet...I didn't want to leave...I wouldn't leave._

 _I started chowing down on her pussy again, licking her ass and asscrack._

 _She was too good to let go._

 _I slowly worked up my way on her body again. It was time for round two.._

 _I woke up feeling uncomfortable, like I had slept in the wrong position all night. I raise my head, which was tangled in hair and open my eyes, to see that I was lying on top of Diana. I moved, which made her automatically stir too. My cock. I was still inside her. Her eyes fluttered open, as everything dawned on me. ,Shit...' I cursed under my breath. ,That's the word every girl likes to hear when waking up, but next time maybe try, morning beautiful..' She smiled at me as I pulled my cock, which was slick with her juices, out of her. I rolled over as she rolled in the other direction. What had I done? Now things would get messy, exactly, what I'd wanted to avoid, with my no sex clause._

 _,Hawww..' She yawns, stretching. , Listen, last night was a mistake, it didn't mean anything.., don't over or misinterpret anything, it doesn't mean that I'm falling for you, or that I love you, or that I really want to marry you...you were just a screw, can we move pass that and stick to the plan?' I said immediately, wanting to clear out any misunderstandings._

 _She turned her head to face me and she didn't look so amused anymore. ,I wasn't going to interpret anything, but since I was just a screw to you, practically the aquivalent of prostitute..next time, you decide to fuck me, it'll cost you a 100 000$ dollars.' She said pissed, grabbed the sheets and marched into the bathroom._

 _Now why was she pissed?! Ugh, I knew this would happen, you barely slept with a woman and she already thought it meant something... Women were always like that, messy, clingy, sensitive...the whole reason, why I didn't want a relationship in the first place, or believed in the constitution of marriage. I just hoped, she'd still play her part convincingly..._

 _Of course not! ,Good morning.' Diana greeted my family, since we were the last ones to show up for breakfast. She was walking behind me, and I headed for the two seats we always sat in. I was pulling her chair back, when I realized she wasn't next to me, but had chosen a seat at the other side of the table next to Kyle. Why wasn't she sitting next to me, holding my hand. I looked at her while she took some toast._

 _My mother looked between us surprised. Just great, my plans were falling apart._

 _,So what's today?' She asked pouring herself some tea. ,Nothing much.. We've ordered a fireshow to entertain during the family barbecue tonight...and at noon there's a polo match, if you two would like to come along..' My mom looked between us. ,Yeah, sounds great.' I said and all I expected from Diana was to smile and nod, but of course not!_

 _,I think I'll spend some time apart from Darron today..maybe hang out with you guys instead, get to know you better..' She looked at my sisters interested. ,You're welcome to go shopping with us..but believe me, it might take hours.' Jasmine warned her._

 _,Alright, Girls Day Out it is.' She said excited, while I just bit my lips. My universal symbol for being discontent. What was she up to? She was ruining everything... my parents had been buying our lovestory, she couldn't let it cripple now or plant seeds of doubt.._

 _,Are you sure, you're not coming with us?' I asked her after breakfast, more as a warning to change her damn mind, hold my hand and come with me...but all in a friendly manner._

 _,Nope..' She said provoking me. ,Have fun, honey..' She walked towards me and I leaned in, thinking we wanted to kiss, but she turned her cheek, then walked back to my sisters. Biatch! I thought to myself._

 _She would so hear it from me later, if she really wanted the other half of the money, then she should stop her silly games and step it up._

 _My parents didn't ask me, if there was trouble in paradise, but they weren't blind either. I looked bothered, not because something was up with my fiancée, but because I was pissed, Diana was putting a spoke in my wheel._

 _I called and texted her, to better behave differently, when she got back, but she didn't answer my calls or responded to my texts._

 _The barbecue on the beach had already started, when she arrived with my sisters. ,Ohhh, you hair looks so pretty.' My mother complemented my sisters. ,Diana made us the french braid, cool, isn't it..we had a great time.' Nicole said, her braid flowing to the right. ,And took tons of selfies..' Jasmine added, her braid flowing to the left._

 _,I saved you a spot..' I point at the wood branch next to me. ,I'm good, thank you.' She said and sat next to Dre, who was chowing on a hot dog._

 _,Diana, dear, there's food, drinks and snacks in the tent over there..' My mother pointed at a white party tent, set a little further away near the the trees._

 _,I could get you something...' I try again, I really try, smiling, giving her a lingering stare._

 _,I got it..' She gave me a tight smile and if they hadn't gotten it before that something was up, then definitely now._

 _She walks straight past me without shooting me as much as another glance, heading straight for the tent._

 _I sigh and look down. She had put me in a very awkward position in front of my family._

 _,Dude, what are you sitting there for? Everyone knows, this is the part you get up and go after her..' Kyle says, looking at me, as if I was stupid as hell, as Dre and the twins laugh. I get and up and follow Diana._

 _,What the fuck?!' I pull her behind the trees, into the shadows before she got into the tent._

 _,You had just one simple job, play my fucking, happy fiancée!' I reprimand her, the minute we're out of my family's sight._

 _,I am still doing my job, I'm just taking a different approach today..' She crosses her arms. ,What approach?' I raise my arms into the air. ,The approach of a pissed of fiancée?' I ask her, getting pissed myself._

 _,Precisely...' She shrugs non-chalantly._

 _,What...what exactly are you pissed off about? It's the sex, isn't it? I thought we were both in the clear that this was a business deal, nothing personal!'_

 _,Well sorry if things got a little personal, when you stuck your cock inside me and just called me a screw...' She bitches to me._

 _,It was just a screw!' I try to make her understand. ,Yes, IT was, Not me!' She says and I look at her taken aback._

 _,That's what you're pissed about? Semantics?!' I'm almost amused about it._

 _,No matter if it's just your one night stand or you girlfriend or your personal bitch...you never call a girl a screw! Especially not me..I'm not your whore.' She said and this time I did gasp in surprised._

 _,Well, I'm sorry for my choice of words, I didn't mean to describe you as that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...now please, can we please go back, to how things were?' I close the steps between us._

 _,Apology accepted.' She said with a smiling face, as her hands came around my waist, being the loving fiancée, I knew she could be._

 _,And to avoid further misunderstandings, I promise not to scr...make love to you again.' I say with a fake smile._

 _,I didn't say that you couldn't...we can still fuck for the fun of it, no strings attached, but you don't have to be so cold and dismissive about it..I actually enjoyed myself last night...' Her hand wanders down my ripped abs, since I'd left my shirt unbuttoned. ,Who knew, you knew your way around the female body...' She said in that voice, she'd used to tempt me last night. She leaned in and I kissed her, not because I thought about it and wanted to, but it was an automatic reaction now, we had been perfecting that skill for a week._

 _It should have been just a small kiss, but with her hands wandering all over my body and unzipping my pants, the kiss feeling so passionate and intimate, and the cool breeze drawing me to her soft, and warm luscious body, my body misinterpreted the signs and wanted more, craved more._

 _Before I knew it, I was backing her up against a tree, as my shirt came off, and my hands ruffled up her long beach dress, hoisting her up._

 _I pushed her thong to the side as I took out my cock and penetrated her._

 _,Uhhh...' She gave a soft moan, as I felt her tight wetness around me. ,Mmmhm..' I hummed against her sweet smelling skin. I embraced her as I humped her against the tree, which gently rustled with each of my thrusts. ,Uh..uh..' She was getting close. ,Hmm..' I grunted, really starting to lay into it._

 _,Diana, darling, are you alrigh...oh dear!' I hear my mother's voice all of a sudden, who had come around the tent. ,Mother!' I said mortified, setting Diana down, tugging my hard cock back in._

 _,Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.' She turns around and walks away quickly, going into the tent. Diana laughs as I pick up my shirt._

 _,Shit..' I curse, that had been inappropriate, on so many levels. A mother just should never see her son have sex. ,Would you please stop saying shit after every time we fuck...and besides catching us in the act, is the best proof of true love..' Diana says as I straighten my clothing. ,I think I'll just go back to the bonfire..' I said and quickly passed the tent, avoiding all eye contact with my mother._

 _,I'm sorry, you had to witness that...' Diana walked into the tent shyly, and grabbed a plate. ,No I am, I shouldn't have walked in on you guys like that.' She said fixing herself a salad. ,Well, it's not like, there was a door, you could have knocked on.' She joked and they both laugh about it. ,I just wanted to check on you, since there seemed some tension between you two today, but from the looks of it, everything is resolved..' She grinned at her. ,Oh yeah, it was just a little lovers quarrel...keeps things interesting..' Diana said as she placed some chicken and ribs on her plate. ,And it also makes for great make-up sex.' My mother winked at her and Diana laughed again._

 _,Everything okay?' My father asked me, as I sat back on my spot, looking glowy and fazed. ,Yup..' I say rubbing my hands. ,Son, there's one motto you gotta remember at all times. Happy wife, happy life. It's as simple as that.' My Dad gave me advice and I tipped up the corners of my mouth._

 _Diana came back with my mother and a full plate, and this time, she chose to sit at the spot between my legs, making us look cozy. ,Want some?' She offered me a kebab, and I peeled it off the stick with my mouth and she gave me a quick peck on the lips, showing that everything was peachy again._

 _Later that evening, I walked into our bathroom, because she called me, and I was already, thinking, what could she possibly want._

 _I walked into the bathroom to find her in a sudsy bathtub with rose petals in the room and lit candles. It looked romantic..for a couple._

 _,You still need to finish me off...honey..' She said seductively and I smiled genuinely and took off my clothes. If she wanted to explore this side of our agreement, then I better get my money's worth..._

 _The following day, started with morning sex in the shower._

 _I was really liking this, she felt attracted to me, as I was to her. Our bodies fit perfectly and moved in sync. Even if I wasn't calling her a screw, she literally was the best screw, I had had in a long time. Sex in the pool topped off my afternoon, and later on, I was in such a good mood, I played some hoops with my bros._

 _I walked past the foyer and found my mother and Diana sitting lazily in the living room looking at...bridal magazines?_

 _,Doesn't this here look nice?' My mother showed Diana something in her magazine. ,I like the lacy part..I love lace.' Diana told her as my mom spotted me._

 _,Darron, dear..come join us, we haven't really talked about the wedding, have you set a date, a place...there's a lot to discuss...' My mom said and I got nervous. I had to stop her right there, before she took things any further._

 _,No mother, I haven't set anything in stone yet..' I say, grabbing a bottle of Evian out of the fridge._

 _,Well, how long do you want to wait...how long has it been since the engagement..' My mother asked me and I looked at Diana who just smiled at me sheepishly wanting me to sit this one out. ,3-4 months...' I improvise, hoping it didn't cross reference badly with any of the stories Diana had told._

 _,That's enough time to have waited around, you could still have a summer wedding, or a fall wedding, if you're more into the changing colors of the leafs.'_

 _,I think I'm into a spring wedding..' I say, spring was long over and would be back next year!_

 _,We can't have a spring wedding, you know I'm allergic to pollen..' Diana tilts her head to the side and this was one of the moments I wanted to choke her for thwarting my plans. ,Ahh..I forgot..' I look at her through a low gaze and she smiles dubiously._

 _,Huh..I have an idea..' My mother's eyes lit up. ,Why don't you have your wedding here? Next sunday?' She asked excited and I felt the blood drain from my face. ,Noooo..no, no, no,no, no...' I said immediately. ,Why not? It's a great opportunity, the Hamptons are perfect for weddings, you're surrounded by friends and family..we can get everything done quickly...' She claps into her hands. ,But I don't want things done quickly, I want to take my time … I don't want to rush things..I want everything on my terms..' I say calmly. ,And that's exactly what I'm afraid of..' She gives me that typical mom-look. ,What do you mean?' I ask her shaking my head incredulously. ,You're always so secretive, you've always been, you do things and then you tell us in the last minute...you got engaged and you didn't tell anyone..not even me, your own mother. I'm afraid, you're going to elope and I'm going to miss seeing my oldest son get married..' She tells me how she really feels._

 _,Who's getting eloped?' My father walks into the room as well. ,Nobody..' I say as my mom springs her idea on him. ,I suggested, they marry here..what do you think?' She asked me. ,That's a great idea. We could have the celebration at the country club, they already have a catering service..why not..' My father seemed on board._

 _,But..but..I can't just get married...' I stutter, they were talking about this, as if it was a real possibility._

 _,Son, if you don't do it now, you're just going to keep pushing it back further and further, because of cold feet...and who knows I maybe might die from a stroke before you actually get married...' My father jokes which earns him a smack from my mother._

 _,You could still die between this and next sunday..' I say matter-of-factly which earns me a glare from my mother._

 _,No, I promise you, I'll hold on for that Long, to watch you hold your bride in your arms..' He says with a smile and l lick my lips. Things were not going as planned!_

 _,Come on son, what do you have to lose? Nothing, you'll gain a lovely wife and the company, see it as your wedding present.' He shrugs looking content. Dammit, dammit,dammit! How could I say no, now? He was giving me what I wanted on a silver platter, but was I really ready to get married for that?! I look at Diana, who didn't look fazed at all, she seemed quite amused._

 _,I should talk this over with Diana, I mean, this is her wedding too...give us a moment to think about this, okay?' I say and hold out my hand as Diana gets up and takes my hand, as I take her to our bedroom._

 _,Shit, what do I do now?' I pace around the room. The sunday had started out so well...but of course it had to change. ,The company could be mine by next week...but am I really going to actually marry you, because of it...' Thousands thoughts went through my head. How could I get out of this, without looking suspicious and still get what I wanted..._

 _,Hey, you'd be lucky to have me as a bride...' Diana leans against the vanity and I shoot her a glance. ,I'm being serious..' I say not in the mood for her jokes and sarcasm._

 _,Relax your butt...just marry me, and after you've got the company, say you didn't feel that great about me anymore all of sudden, or I cheated and ran away with a guy and left you heartbroken..and divorce me.' She shrugged as if it was no big deal. ,Should only take a few months..' She crossed her legs, on which my gaze lingered a second too long._

 _,But still..we would be getting married!' Couldn't she see that it wouldn't be a ruse anymore?_

 _,Not necessarily.. we could have a church wedding here, you know, put on a small show for you parents, it still wouldn't be official. You can say you wanna have a civil wedding, when we're back in the city, which we of course will never have..' She says and I think about her words. ,That idea is actually not so bad.' I rub my chin._

 _,You're welcome.' She says condescendingly._

 _I put my hands around Diana as we face my parents. ,We've decided we'll have a small church wedding here, just among family, nothing big or flashy..and when we get back to the City, we'll get the civil part done. We're doing this just for you guys.' I put my chin on Diana's head. She fit so perfectly beneath me, I could use her as a stand._

 _,Great...' My mom claps into her hands excited. ,There's so much to do, I don't even know where to start...' My mom already looks stressed, even though she wasn't the bride. ,Tomorrow..eight o'clock, we're going dress shopping.' She points at Diana. ,The twins are coming with, they'll make beautiful bridesmaids..' She already gets into full planning mood._

 _,I can't believe ,we're really doing this..' Diana turns around and looks at me with shining eyes, really looking excited. I couldn't believe it either, but I kiss her forehead anyway._

 _I barely see Diana on monday, right after breakfast, she disappeared with my mother and sisters coming back later in the evening. Had they found a dress already? I told Diana, to go along with whatever my mother chose, she was the main reason we were doing this._

 _On tuesday, delivery after delivery comes through the house, flowers, invitations that had_ _Darron Diana written_ _on it and lots more. Who the heck was she inviting, I said, we were keeping it small._

 _My mom is like an event planner with her phone stuck to her ear, all of wednesday, as she directs us through town for a cake-tasting. Shit was really getting real._

 _Tailors come to our house on thursday and each of my siblings and my father and I get a team of our own, as we were being fitted._

 _By friday, my mom even holds different castings for the entertainment, one piano player leaves after the other._

 _,Huh..I'm starting to get wedding jitters..' Diana fanned herself as we looked at the country club where chairs were being set up, everything was nicely decorated. She was getting wedding jitters? I was freaking out, my family was going out of their way for something so fake.._

 _I tapped my foot, this was not the way things were supposed to go._

 _,Hey, relaaax...' Diana said, placing both her hands on my solid chest. I looked at her worried. Couldn't she tell, what this was doing to me. I needed to calm the fuck down. ,Come..' I took her hand and dragged her into the closest room, I could find. I turned her around and lifted her dress. I needed to fuck her in order to calm down._

 _She doesn't protest, as I push her crotch, towards my dick and penetrate her, fucking her until I felt relieved of my stress. ,Better?' She asked me after fixing herself. ,A little.' I say as we get back out there._

 _My mother had even organized a photo shoot on saturday morning, where we all had to pose and what not. It lasted way into the late afternoon, leaving all of us hungry and pissed._

 _,Hugh...' I sighed as I withdrew in the library of our house. I needed a moment for myself, I needed some quiet, a place to space out reality._

 _The library door opened and my father walked in. Just great..so much to peace and quiet._

 _,Hey..why are you hiding in here in the dark?' He asked me and switched on the lights. ,I just needed a moment to myself..'_

 _,Is your mother driving you crazy too?' He asked me with a laugh. ,There's nothing to be nervous about, son, you're gonna be just fine, have you written your vows yet?' He asked me and I lifted my head. Vows? I hadn't even thought about it. ,No..not yet..' I said, looking out the window. ,Just speak from the heart, I'm going to leave you to it..I know how these pre-wedding nights can be..' He gave me an encouraging smile and turned off the lights, shutting the door, and left me alone._

 _My brothers insisted they took me out to party, as some form of bachelor party, but I wasn't feeling it. How could I, when I was about to pull the cruelest stunt ever on my own family, just for the sake of getting something that I wanted._

 _There was no turning my back now, tomorrow I would fake-marry Diana and get the company, and it would have all been worth it , right?_

 _I don't see Diana until the next morning. Our wedding day. I was nervous for seeing it through and nervous about all the lies. I could do this, just stand there for 10 minutes, and say , I do' and it would be over. The rest would just be a celebration. I could do this!_

 _Time passed quickly, before I knew it I was standing at the altar, and I looked into the crowd. There were at least a hundred people here, where had they all come from? I thought I told my mother to keep it in the family, that didn't include her country club friends, and some of my business associates._

 _Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I licked my lips and looked behind me, my brothers were there, in their perfectly tailored tuxes, having my back._

 _My parents sat in the front row, and the damn priest was smiling at me, hoping it would calm me down. Well, it wasn't._

 _The piano set in and everybody got up, as the big double doors opened._

 _Nicole walked out, I had never seen my sister look so pretty, she looked like a nymph in her cream-colored dress, her hair nicely braided with golden flower pins in it. Her pinks streaks had disappeared. I bet my mom forced them to dye it. Jasmine walked in, moments behind her, looking equally gorgeous._

 _The piano music changed, signaling the universal sound of the entering bride, as the crowd got up._

 _I lifted my gaze, as Diana walked in. A true goddess of divine beauty in white._

 _I stopped breathing for a moment and just stared, just like I had after her make-over was done in the studio, but this time, her beauty touched something deep inside me._

 _Her hair was up in an elegant curly do, with a tiara and a long sweeping veil in it, and two locks at her sides, next to the diamond ear-studs. Her face was the most precious porcelain, her eyes looking big and cute. She looked so innocent, so lovely, so pure, as if she was mine to have._

 _The dress, they had bought, had lace sleeves, was see-through at the sides and flowed down to a wide-spread mermaid-cut which flowed on the floor behind her. She was the most beautiful bride, I had ever seen, and I didn't deserve to..I wasn't the one who was supposed to see her like this, somebody who really wanted to marry her one day should._

 _Even if this was fake, I was robbing her of her first wedding experience...I was making a fake dream and lies, become a reality._

 _I didn't deserve any of this, not her or my loving family._

 _Diana came to stand in front of me with a heart-warming smile on her lips, as she took my hand, and pressed it softly._

 _,Please be seated.' The priest started and I swallowed._

 _,We_ _are gathered here today, to join this man, Darron Devereaux, and this woman, Diana Watson, in holy matrimony. This is an occasion of celebration and joy._

 _We are honored and grateful to witness the sacred vows of marriage between these two, who were brought together by love's divine appointment._

 _We join in our support of them, as they offer themselves to each other._

 _The bond and covenant of marriage is sacred and therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and deliberately.' His words was sending my heart into cardiac arrest. Maybe I'd suffer from a stroke! I felt more guilty with each word coming out from his mouth._

 _,_ _I stand before this couple today to unite them in matrimony. If there is anyone here that may present just and lawful cause why these two individuals may not be lawfully wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. ' I couldn't do this. I didn't want the company like this, not based on lies and deceit. My family would probably hate me, but I couldn't keep lying._

 _,I have something to say...' I sigh and look down, just before the priest continues. This would be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, if not even the biggest. But I had to come clean and be a man about it. I looked my father straight into the eye. Where do I even start?_

 _,Father..' I say as my father raises an eyebrow surprised. ,This..this wedding...Diana...this is all a lie. The past two weeks have been a lie. Diana is not my fiancée, she's an actress I hired to play the part.' I say and a great murmur and gasps go through the crowd. My mother's jaw drops as my sisters look at each other surprised._

 _,I hired her to act as my fiancée, because I knew that if I acted like a family man, the man you wanted me to be, that you pass down the company to me. The truth is, I'm not marriage material..nor a family guy. If there's anything I'm in love with, then that's my job. I'm good at what I do and I wanted the company at all costs. I was willing to even go this far to get it, that's how much I want it..I was willing to lie and deceive you guys to get it..' I look at my mother and my siblings. The look of utter disbelief in my mother's face would forever break my heart._

 _,I'm so sorry, I know you're disappointed in me...and believe me I'm ashamed of myself...' I look down._

 _,I apologize to you too, for dragging you into this..' I look at Diana with regret on my face. She just gives me a pitiful smile. ,I'm really sorry, everyone.' I say again, addressing the whole crowd._

 _Clap, clap, clap! My father slowly claps into his hands as he gets up. ,And the Oscar goes to you, well done, my son.' He says sarcastically and walks away angered._

 _My mother gets up too, looks at me with teary eyes, then looks at Diana and licks her lips saddened and pained before she walks away too._

 _Oh God, what had I done? I had forever ruined things between me and my family. ,I'm sorry everyone for wasting your time, but the wedding is over.'_

 _I walked away too, just wanting to find a dark room and drown in my shame._

 _People soon started leaving after that. I would definitely be the talk of the country club for the next decade._

 _Diana took off her veil and tiara, letting her hair lose, as she sat awkwardly at one of the empty tables ,eyeing the buffet, thinking about it, if it would be audacious , if she ate now._

 _Kyle loosened his tie which he had been complaining about all morning, about how uncomfortable it was, giving Diana quick glances. She just smiled at him._

 _,So...are you really an actress? Is your name even Diana? ' He just had to know and walked towards her. ,My real name is Diana Lopkins, not Diana Watson..' She told him, having nothing to hide. ,And my brother really hired you to be his fiancée?' Kyle asked more fascinated than shocked, he pulled the chair next to her, wanting to hear everything. ,Well, at first he didn't want to hire me because I didn't look the part..I'm usually more into band shirts and hot pants instead of business dresses..' Diana shrugged putting her chin on her hand. ,Really? Believe me, I can't even imagine you in something like that..I have this image of you as my brother's prim and proper girlfriend..' He looked at her, trying to imagine her like a regular girl._

 _,Do you think, this is the right time for me to tell mom and dad, that I might have accidentally knocked a girl up? I mean after the stunt Darron pulled, it doesn't seem like a big deal right?' Dre grabbed a hot pocket from the buffet and came to sit next to them. ,You what?' Kyle looked at his younger brother. ,Long story...so what else was a lie..who are you?' Dre and Kyle focused their attention back on Diana. ,Well, instead of picking the lies, I'll just tell you what happened from the beginning._

 _I'm a 24 year old communications graduate, but I do want to be an actress, and I saw this casting advert from your brother online and I decided to try my luck. Like I said, at first he didn't hire me, because I didn't look the part, but since he didn't find anyone else, he eventually picked me and paid for a whole make-over to make me look the part. Not that I was ugly before or anything, not that kinda makeover, but like from peeled of black nail polish to french nails, or from Doc Martens to Louboutins, things like that. He made me learn things about your family and what to say and what not to say, things your parents would approve of and like..'_

 _,And what about all the stories you told, where you met..Dubai..' Jasmine asked. She and Nicole had been standing at the door listening to their conversation. ,All lies, I don't even know where Dubai is..' Diana raised her hands innocently. ,So you guys were never in a relationship, you were never in love?' Nicole probed into it. ,Nope, I just met your brother two weeks ago, and he was the biggest pain in my ass.' Diana crossed her legs. ,Oh my gosh, I wanted to be like you guys..' She said disappointed as Diana looked at her regretful._

 _,You really had us all fooled, I really thought you were into each other, and believe me, I know my brother, he has never been a good liar or an actor..your hugs and kisses all looked so authentic..I mean, you guys were fucking right, I heard moans coming from your bedroom once, was that make-believe too, or were you just going through the sound and motions?' Kyle asked and Diana laughed at that. ,No, that was an unexpected accident..'_

 _,But I caught you guys fucking in the pool too..' Dre added. ,That wasn't an accident anymore.' Diana clarified. ,Wow...just wow.' Kyle said, completely taken aback as the twins sat down. ,How's your mother?' Diana asked the twins looking regretful. ,Hurt. Angry. What do you think? Not just at Darron, but at you too...she loved you, she gave up and redesigned her wedding dress for you, because you were worth wearing it...and now it all turns out to be a joke..' Nicole said and Diana sighed, getting up._

 _,I better go talk to her.'_

 _Diana finds my mother in the library playing single sad notes on the piano. ,Miranda..' Diana started. ,It's Mrs Devereaux.' My mom said, the kindness in her voice, she had always addressed Diana with was gone._

 _,Okay..Mrs Devereaux, I know you're sad and angry right now, with me and your son...but you should understand, he was just going after what he really wanted.' Diana walked towards my mother._

 _,You raised him to be successful and ambitious, to never give up and strive for perfection to reach his goals. I admit, when I found out about his plans I didn't think the end justified the means, but he did... He thought he was doing the right thing for himself..'_

 _,What? By lying and humiliating me in front of all my friends... I just wanted the best for him..and this is how he thanks me..' She says with a shaky voice. ,Don't be too hard on him, we all make mistakes, he shaped me into this smart, clever and beautiful person, just to impress you. He thinks highly of you and respects you. He loves you, and you've raised him to be better than that, that's why he couldn't carry out his plans...' Diana said as my mother swallowed fighting the tears back. ,I didn't raise a liar. He's a liar and so are you. I welcomed you into my heart...into my home..' She said bitterly and Diana had no words for the shame that engulfed her. ,I'm really sorry, Mrs. Devereaux..' Diana said making her way out of the room. ,I want the dress given to my drycleaners by tomorrow morning.' She said without looking at Diana._

 _,Of course..' Diana said, almost out of the library. ,For what it's worth, Mrs Devereaux, I hold you dearly too, and the girl who'll one day gets to wear this beautiful dress, will be lucky to have you as a mother-in-law.' And with those words Diana left._

 _I had been hiding in my father's wine cellar long enough. I had to face my family, face my father, face the consequences of my actions. Whether my father disowned me or hated me, I had to face him._

 _The guests were long gone and it was already late in the evening as I knocked on the door of his study. ,Father?' No answer came, but I knew he was in there. I opened the door anyway, he was standing at his window looking out._

 _,Father?' I said again and he ignored me as I took a seat opposite his desk. ,I know you hate me...' I say quietly and my father chuckles. ,I don't hate you..frankly I'm quite surprised. I didn't know, you had it in you to pull off such a performance...just to trick me, your stupid old man in order to get my company. Why get a degree in business, you would have been even more successful in Hollywood..' He says sarcastically and I sigh. ,Father, I didn't mean to disrespect you, I just didn't see any other way for you to give me what I want. I don't believe in love, and I don't believe in the constitution of marriage..I'm sorry about what I did, but what I do believe in is the company.._

 _,Here..' My father said angrily quickly, signing the papers and tossing it towards me. ,There you have your company! Do what ever you want it!' He said as I looked at the papers in front of me, that I have wanted for so long._

 _,I promise father, I'm going to make an even bigger success out of it, I'm going to create an empire, I'm going to make you proud of me..' I started, trying to make up for my actions, by telling him of my plans for the company's future._

 _,I DON'T CARE!' He said out loud, looking straight at me. ,I don't care if you make it so successful that you get into Forbes top 40 business entrepreneurs. I don't care if you turn the company into a billion dollar industry! I simply don't care! And guess what..' My father leans his weight unto his chair, looking at me with a stern expression. ,After you've gotten all the awards and praise from the media and what not... then what, huh? Who are you gonna show it all off to at the end of the day? Who are you going to tell about all your success. Who are you going to expect to be proud of you, when you walk into an empty home? … NO ONE.' My father said harshly. ,I'm not forcing you to get married! I simply just want you to have love in your life. I wanted you to be happy. The company will bring you money and power, but it's not the answer to all your questions, it's not going to make you happy. At the end of the day, who are you gonna share everything with? All I wanted for you, was to see, that love matters too..but if you don't agree with me, then that's your view. You can leave now.' My father said and turned back to look out the window, as I got up, feeling like shit._

 _I walk back up to the bedroom, I had shared with Diana. She was taking off her wedding dress. ,How did it go?' She asked me in her wedding night get-up. A sight which should have only been for her husband to see._

 _,Not good..' I say and let myself sink into the bed. ,You didn't get the company..' Diana asked, coming to sit next to me. ,I did..' I say and still I wasn't feeling joyous. I should be happy, I had gotten what I wanted..but then why did I wish to turn back time and change my actions..._

 _,That's a good thing right?' She nudged me, as I looked down. ,Yeah..' I say carelessly._

 _,You should talk to your mother..she's pretty hurt.' Diana said and I hid my face in my hands. ,You just need to give them all time to get over it.' Diana said as she got up to put on a sweater._

 _Diana then walked downstairs into my father's study. ,Mr Devereaux..' She said carefully. She felt the need to apologize too. She wasn't just a character in my play, but she too had toyed with people's feelings, made my family love and cherish her._

 _,Have you come to tell me your part of the story..' He said rather calm and amused. ,No...I actually came to apologize..I mean I could say I was just doing my job, but, we both know that isn't true..' Diana stood in the room._

 _,How much is he paying you..' My father gestured for her to sit. ,Enough so I can get a real degree in the fine arts at a good drama school. I'm not quite an actress yet, but I do want to be one.' Diana said, rubbing her sleeves against each other, staring at my father, waiting for some sort of explosion._

 _,For how long have you really known my son?' He asked her interested. ,I literally just met him two weeks ago..' Dianna said, while biting her lips. ,Wow, and you really managed to pull off being such an amazing and convincing couple. Respect!' My father said, actually really amazed._

 _,Mr Devereaux, don't be too hard on him. Darron just doesn't understand love, he doesn't believe in it. He thinks women are clingy, messy creatures who whine at anything and want too much...I don't know where he picked up that definition..at first I thought maybe the relationship between his parents wasn't good, but after I've met you and your wife...I don't know how he could ever think that. Or maybe he's had bad experiences with ex-girlfriends or maybe he thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved, I don't know...he believes in what is steady and real, and right in front of him, and that's the company.' Diana says in my defense as my father sighs._

 _,How do you feel about him?' He asks her taking Diana by surprise. ,How I feel about your son?' Diana repeated the question. ,Well, when I met him, he was an arrogant bastard, he doesn't get along with just anyone..but spending these past two weeks with him, I've seen other sides of him. He can be nice, caring, loving..he's clearly an introvert, and sometimes needs a little push in the right direction, but in general he's a decent guy.'_

 _,See, the thing is, my son really isn't that good of an actor, maybe in the beginning he was acting, but something changed along the road..' My Dad said as Diana looked confused. ,What do you mean?' She asked him. ,Can't you see it?' He asked her. ,See what?' She asked puzzled. ,There's only so much a man can fake, Diana...the ride at the stables, was that your first kiss?' He asked her and she nodded. ,And from that point forward he was unknowingly slowly falling for you..' My Dad said, as Diana raised both eyebrows. ,What?' She asked surprised. ,He's in love with you.'_

 _,He's in love with you, but he doesn't know it yet..these past two weeks, he's had a glimpse, a taste of what a real loving relationship could be like...feel like. And you're right, it depends on the right person to have that with..and he hasn't had that with that with his exes..but he has had a possibility with you, and once your arrangement or deal, or whatever this is is over, he's gonna miss it..the feeling you gave him, even if it was just pretend on your part, the feeling of being loved by you? He's gonna miss it and then he's going to realize, how he feels about you.'_

 _,I don't think..' Diana shyly wanted to laugh it off. ,You just wait and see...'_

 _I wanted to leave early in the morning, get back into, my old life, my real life. I couldn't stand sitting at a breakfast table where everybody hated me. Our bags were packed and already brought into the car. All I had to do now was say goodbye._

 _I walked downstairs with Diana behind me. The doors to the dining room was open and my family was already eating. They looked at us when we came to stand in the door._

 _,We'll be heading back now.' I said to no one in particular. My mother wasn't looking at me, she hadn't wanted to talk to me either last night. ,Safe journey..' My father said, not friendly, but not angry either._

 _I didn't know what to say to my siblings, they looked up to me and I had come out as the silliest of them all._

 _,It was nice meeting all of you..' Diana said to anyone who would listen, my siblings seemed more forgiving with her, than with me. ,Until we meet again.' My father smiles at her, giving her a knowing smile. He still liked her, despite all the lies._

 _,Yeah...bye everyone.' She says and gets byes from my siblings as I follow her out._

 _Niles brought up the last of our bags into my penthouse apartment._

 _,Soo..what are you gonna do with all the designer clothes?' She asked as she plumped down unto my couch, ready to fall back into her old habits._

 _She was dressed like herself again, denim jeans and a black hoodie with the London flag on it and in inca boots._

 _,You can keep them..' I say, I didn't know what to do with them anyway._

 _,Really? Cool, thank you..' She said, rushing her hand through her hair._

 _,What about the ring?' She asked me. ,I'll give that one back..' I say and walk towards her. ,Ohhh..I don't want to take it off. I've grown so fond of it..' She shields her hand from me. ,Diana..' I say, wanting to grab her hand, but she writhes, trying to keep me from getting her. ,No..noo..' She whines moving from left to right, as I get on top of her on my couch, pinning her down with my body. , Give it.' I say with my face close to hers as she sighs and frowns. I take her hand and slowly slip the ring of it, as she looks into my eyes and another moment passes between us, like when I'd first kissed her. ,For what it's worth..I really enjoyed being engaged to you, no matter how brief it was..' She eases the tension by saying that, as I get off her. ,Yeah, looks like my plan worked just right..' I say sarcastically as she sits up right. I looked at the signed documents in front of me. As of now, I was officially the sole owner of Devereaux Inc. I had gotten what I wanted and hurt a few feelings along the way. I looked out the window lost in thoughts when I heard Diana move beside me and then I remembered she was still here._

 _,Why are you still here?' I ask her, she could have gone straight home, our deal was done. ,Uhm..' She made the gesture for money and I remembered I still owed her half of it._

 _I pulled out my check book from my briefcase and started writing the exact amount on it. ,I should actually be giving you less money for all the stunts you pulled without my consent..' I say, but still wrote the amount what she had earned._

 _,Oh, please, my ,stunts' is what made this relationship real..' She rolls her eyes and looks over my shoulder, with her hand on it._

 _,You know, I did mean it when I said I was going to charge you a 100 000$ for every time you fucked me, the first one was for free, but let's see, then there was the beach sex, and the bathtub sex, and the shower sex, and the pool sex, and that quickie in the closet..' She started counting off her fingers and I shot her a look._

 _,Relax, I was just joking, why do you always have to be so serious and so tense..' She ,massaged' me, by pressing hard into my dense shoulders._

 _,There..' I say to her and hand her the check._

 _,Thanks..' She says and gets up. ,Well then, I guess this is goodbye..' She said as I walked her to the elevator and she pressed the button._

 _,Yeah..again, thank you for your services and good luck with your future career..' I said, getting impersonal again. The ruse was over, there was no reason to act friendly._

 _,Really? That's how you say goodbye to your fiancée..' She said sarcastically and before I knew it, she grabbed me by my shirt, reeling me in and kissed me passionately. Our last kiss. I grabbed her head, while my other hand came around her body, holding her closer to me._

 _Ping! The elevator signaled it's arrival as we slowly broke lip contact, as she walked in backwards, smiling at me._

 _,Alright then, hit me up whenever you need someone to act out some crazy role for you..' She grinned and pressed the button. She waved as the elevator slowly shielded her from me. And with that she was gone. It was time to get back to work._

 _The initial joy, I had wanted this company with, wasn't there anymore. Now even if I implemented my plan..the people I wanted to care about it, didn't... so why bother? My father was right, at the end of the I was all on my own._

 _I scrolled through the contact list on my phone, wanting a late night booty call, it was just past ten. I text Jenni, she was always willing to come over._

 _Jenni's head bobbed on my cock as she sucked it, watching me. She knew I liked to watch her, please me..but for some reason I couldn't look at her. She was too blonde and had too much make-up on her face and her dress was too slutty. Usually it didn't bother me, usually I found it attractive, but I dunno...I wasn't feeling it._

 _,Urgh..' Jenni slipped her mouth from my cock. ,Dude, everything alright?' She asks me. ,Yeah, why do you ask?' Now I looked at her. ,Because there's nothing going on her, and I've been blowing you for minutes now..' She strokes my still limp cock. ,Just carry on, I'll get there in a few seconds.' I say, as she layed into it again, pumping my balls._

 _,I'm bored and my mouth hurts, what's up with you?' She asked and got up, since there was still no action going on down there. ,Nothing..I'm fine.' I shrug as she looks me in the eyes._

 _,Are you thinking about someone else? Do you wish somebody else was here?' She raises an eyebrow. ,No..no..' I decline everything. ,Then what's up?' She asks me, striking a pose as I sit on my bed._

 _,Nothing, I'm just not feeling it today..I'm sorry I wasted your time, this was a bad idea...' I say as she huffs indignant, her ego was bruised that she wasn't doing it for me anymore._

 _,Okay, whatever..later..' She said, grabbed her purse and marched out of my apartment. What was wrong with me?_

 _I get an e-mail that the flowers I had ordered for my mother had been sent. I had bought my sisters concert tickets for an artist they liked and my brothers had gotten lakers tickets, hoping these little gifts would help me make amends with them._

 _All of a sudden, I didn't feel content at my apartment anymore, spending two weeks with my whole family, made me feel lonely now when I was alone._

 _,Hey...' I find myself texting Diana. ,Yolo!' Was her response, was that how she greeted people? That girl was weird._

 _,Do you wanna go out for drinks sometime or something?' Why was I texting her that? Did I really want to go for drinks with an ever-smiling, joke-cracking, sarcastic girl? I usually didn't like people like her, she was my complete opposite._

 _,Oh, so now that you've divorced me, you suddenly want me back ;D?' She texts with a grinning smiley and I imagine her making a dramatic face to that statement and the corners of my mouth tip up._

 _,Maybe... drinks, yes or no?' I ask agin._

 _,No..I do not want to go for drinks with you.' She texts me and disappointment stings me harder than I thought._

 _,But I'll come over, if you cook me dinner :D..' She says and relief washes over me._

 _,Okay..tomorrow night 8 pm?' I ask her. ,Deal!'_

 _I was more nervous about it than I thought. Of course I didn't cook, I ordered thai take- out, crispy duck and set it beautifully on a plate on my kitchen counter and even lit a few candles. I wondered if I should put on jazz music or not, I didn't want to come on strong. My shirt was clean and tugged properly into my pants. My shoes were polished. Was I overdressed..I mean this was a date dinner right? Ugh, I really wasn't dating material._

 _My elevator buzzed, signaling, that someone was coming up, I went to stand in front of it as it pinged and opened and Diana stepped out. Lately, she's been taken my breathe away, and this moment was one of it. Her hair was straight and slightly curled up around the edges and she wore a simple velvet dress with thin shoulder straps, one would expect her to tango in it. Her cleavage was deeper than appropriate, perfectly showing the swell of her breasts. I wasn't an expert but I think dresess like that, meant going braless... I swallowed as my cock twitches. ,I've been barely gone for a week and you already miss me.' She strolled into my apartment as if she owned the place. ,You always have something to say don't you..' I mutter and shake my head. ,What? I'm a people person..I'm a talker.' She said as her medium length heels clicked on my floor, as she sniffed the air. ,Mmhm..what did you cook?' She asked expectantly,as I led her into the kitchen. She looked at the food and then at me. ,You did not cook this..' She chuckled as she took a seat before I could pull the stool out. Fine, then I wouldn't be a gentleman, then._

 _,So, how's business going?' She asked me as I took a seat opposite her. ,The usual, nothing special..' I say, licking my lips from the peanut sauce._

 _,Is owning the company everything you dreamed of?'She asks me shoveling rice into her mouth. ,You know it's not. I can't be as happy about out considering the circumstances..' I tell her, enjoying a piece of duck._

 _,Have you contacted your family?' She asks me sipping her wine._

 _,Not yet..I'm giving them space and time and I bought them each little gifts to make amends..' I tell her about the things I'd sent._

 _,Justin Bieber concert tickets? The twins are gonna love you by morning.' She says and I chuckle shaking my head. ,Hugh, you can laugh?' She says surprised and I shot a glance her way. ,Don't push it..' I say to her. ,I'm not pushing it, but you make it so easy to get under your skin..' She cuts a piece of duck into smaller pieces. ,You're getting under my skin..' I say before thinking, and she looks up at me, with a secretive smile._

 _,So what do you do if you're not working or scheming plans on how to fool your family..' She grins at me, as I give her what she must be now used to by now, my quit-it glance._

 _,I read, I play the piano..' ,Anything athletic?' She interrupts me. ,I swim..' I say and she chuckles. ,Last time, we were in a pool, you did anything but swim..' This time she says before thinking, as I remember the hard pounding I had giving her under water. My dick twitches again as she looks down, registering what she'd just said. ,Do you surf?' She asks me to ease the oncoming sexual tension. ,Why would I surf?' I look at her flabbergasted. ,You're right, it seems like a too much fun activity for you to actually enjoy..I thought perhaps surfing would be one of your favorite water-related activities.. but well, do you do anything fun, or what's your definition of fun..' She clicked her fingers at me. ,I like to auto race..' I tell her. ,Really?' Her eyes get bigger in surprise. ,Cool.' She bites her lip, lips I wanted to bite into. I swallow. ,How come?' She asks me._

 _,I like speed, I like to go fast, hitting the right gears every time...' I say and watch her chest heave up and down, watching her nipples harden against the material. Fuck! Now my cock, was definitely awake and it strained hard against my pants. I adjusted my sitting position and cleared my throat. ,And what do you do, beside talking people's ears off.' I say and she laughs as her chest vibrates. Damn it, I needed to stop looking unto her chest. Her eyes. Her eyes were up there._

 _,Well...I like to dance..I'm the girl to call if you need somebody to dance the night away with ..' She tells me. ,Anything sophisticated?' I play the same game with her. ,I like to write...' She tells me and I raise both eyebrows in surprise. ,Oh, poetry perhaps?' I ask her interested. ,No erotica..' She says looking me straight in the eye. Fuck, was she begging for it? My cock was hardening with every second we were sitting here, talking like that. A moment of silence passes between us . I knew I should have turned on that stupid jazz music._

 _I adjust my pants, it was really getting uncomfortable down there. ,Have you published anything yet?' I ask before shoving a giant amount of food in my mouth,so I wouldn't have to talk._

 _,No, I mostly just write for myself..' She tells me, equally shoving food in her mouth. ,Is that what gets you off?' I ask her, still chewing. ,Hey, not all of us have people staring at us during sex as a fetish.' She makes big eyes and this time, I have to laugh out loud._

 _,Tell me about you exes, your dad told me you had bad experiences with them?' She says as another moment of silence passes between us. ,You talked about my exes with my Dad?' I look at her surprised. ,He mentioned that maybe that may be the reason why, you don't believe in love..' She tells me._

 _,They turned out to be whiny and so typically girly, clingy and all that, I couldn't stand it..' I told her._

 _,What do you look for in a girl?' She asked me casually. ,Calm, smart , sensual..' I said as her gaze lingered on me. ,Not a loud person like you..' I added._

 _,Hey, you need someone exactly like me, someone who is going to tease you and get on your nerves and burst your bubble of solitude, only that way, will you learn to be alive, and not be calm.. you're my polar opposite.' She tells me._

 _,Opposites attract...' I say, not meaning it to sound so meaningful, but the word hung in there between us._

 _,You done?' She grabbed my empty plate and hers, walking over to the sink. ,You don't have to do that..' I tell her as she starts washing the plates. ,Not all of us grow up with servants, some of us learn to do our dirty work ourselves.' She says as she quickly washes the dishes. ,Where's a napkin?' She asks me after washing her hands and holding them up._

 _,In here..' I reach in front of her to open a drawer, as she steps backs and bumps into my body, which was behind her. ,Sorry..' She says as she quickly wipes her hands. ,So what's for dessert?' She turns around tense, just to find me standing very close to her. ,You.'_

 _I kissed her hungrily, I couldn't take it anymore. I let the straps of her dress wander to the side, as the dress slipped off her body. And I was right she was braless. I traced kisses from her lips, down between her chest, over her belly, and yanked her panties down, the lower I went. I then grabbed her and set her down on the kitchen isle. It really was time for dessert._

 _I place her on the kitchen island and spread her legs, my face instantly being lured in by her pussy, as I start sucking and she moans, already soaking wet._

So I wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the senxual tension. I eat her until she comes to the fullest, filling my tummy with her sweet juices, rounding off my dinner. I look at her sprawled over my counter and she sits up and locks lips with me, as I carry her to my couch. My clothes come off somewhere during that the couch, we fully get into a make-out session, as she gets on top of me, kissing me hungrily.

I flip her unto my couch and start fondling her throbbing clit while we kiss, and I go harder and faster as she writhes under my touch. ,Urhh...' She moans shaking. I wanted to hear more of her shouts and flick my hand faster. ,Ahhh...' Her lips tear from mine as her head rolls backs and she moans. I fully watch her unravel and tremble uncontrollaby under my fingering. ,Arrrrrrgggghhh!..'

,Fuck, you're beautiful like this...' I say as she comes against my hands. I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to fuck her as mine, Deep, hard, fast. She came hard as I went over to kiss her fucking perfect mouth again.

,Put it in me.' She begged me and her wish was my command, as I gave it to her from the side, slowly penetrating her hot wet cunt, relishing in the feeling of her warmth bidding me welcome. ,Ugh..' She moaned, grabbing my hand as I pushed it in.

My slick cock slipped out of her and before I could stuck it back in, she rolled down to my crotch and sucked on my dick and balls, while looking at me. Dammit, she was so damn perfect. Fuuuuuck, I watched her swallow my ball.

I needed to be inside her again. Always inside her, I sat upright and leaned over her, guiding her down to the soft cushions. I spread her legs and positioned her, angling them, exactly where I wanted them to be, her knees bent. I got inbetween her legs, fucking her deep, watching her, watching her watch me and what I was doing to her. ,Yeah, that's it..' I muttered enjoying this. ,Ugh..ugh..ugh' She went quivering while I held her gaze.

I wanted to have her on every damn surface in my house, I wanted to have her everywhere, I wanted her to be everywhere. Everywhere and all mine. I carried her into my bedroom, our lips locked through out, as I set her on my bed. ,Face down, ass up.' I say and she doesn't hesitate to comply. I bend over her ass and start poking her delicious insides. She looked so fucking beautiful, her pussy, her ass, her folds..so wet and inviting me. I fingered her deeper, while she moaned and twitched.

,Fuck my aaaaass..' She whined, the sensation of my pokings in there getting the better of her. ,Come here, baby..' I said and settled her on top of me, folding her hands behind her and holding her tight. I was going to wreck her ass, and I didn't want her to be able to move, while I did so. ,I'm gonna fuck your ass, like you've never been fucked before..' I say as I guide my cock into her anus and then I really give into it. ,Ahhhhhhhhhh...' Her head shoots back, when I plummet it into her.

She sags to the side as my grip loosens on her, feeling completely wasted. We were both sweating and out of breath, but I wasn't done fucking yet. I felt this need to be within her, I couldn't imagine it any way else. ,Huuh...huh..' She breathed heavily her chest heaving up and down. My cock twitched, asking me what I was waiting for. I raised her leg, giving it to her good from the side again.

,Whoooh...whoooh...whooo...' She breathed out in pants, her pussy so tight it urged me on, to go just like that. Her fucking body thrilled me, I didn't feel like I could stop, I could fuck her all night, she was so delicious, so sensual, so passionate...everything that I wanted.

I changed positions getting inbetween her legs again, fucking her so hard, her notes got higher.

,Darron..Darrooooooon...' She moaned hard. ,Yeah baby, that's my name. Uhhhhhhhhh.' I groaned deeply as I came deep inside her, slowing down my pace with her legs still wrapped around me, while she gasped. I wasn't ready to pull out, I went slow slow instead, making us both calm down.

One thing was for sure, I was not letting this woman go. I was in love with her.


End file.
